Kill La Kill Uzu Sanageyama x Saphire Tazama - Two years later
by Arixphes
Summary: Two years after their initial fight at the school that allowed her entry Uzu has become a regular visitor to Saphire's house. The two star gymnast had been secretly trained by he peer for the last year and a half, providing her means to defend herself without her catching wind that this was his intent.
1. Chapter 1

It had been several weeks since Uzu had started showing up at her door. Every day he'd come by and ring the bell just to be able to see her, to be able to catch a glimpse of her caramel flesh, the glimmer of her dark hair that she had highlighted purple, those fire-light eyes that burned him deeply that he couldn't forget them. She had invaded his thoughts and the moments he wasn't with her brought a pain that he could no longer contain or control

Today was different. When the door opened she was there, standing in a blue dress that sat off her shoulders into a sweetheart neckline, material fitting over her flat stomach until a skirt that flowed like a flower around her to her knees. She was barefoot and the glimpse at her bronzed legs made him blush.

"Sanageyama." Saphire's voice like a soft bell, filled his ears, "You come here every day. I don't know why..."

She stopped when he held the bouquet of red roses in front of her. "Saphire Tazama..." he forced the words out, "These... are for you."

She looked down a at him, his dark green hair windswept, his clothing worn properly. He had even worn a dress shirt under his uniform which he had buttoned up perfectly. He looked the gentlemen as he kept watch on her pretty brown toes as he made note how tiny her feet were.

"Sa..na..ge..ya..ma..". A deep pink rose to her caramel cheeks as she took the flowers and said his name, "What's the meaning of this."

"Can I please come in?" he pleaded, "I want to talk to you privately. I wont take too much of your time, I promise."

Saphire said nothing as she turned on tail and went inside the small mansion. He looked at her ass as she walked away, her hips swaying in her strut his face bright red. "Are you coming?" there was gentle Breeze as she turned back to him. "You've come into my home uninvited before, I'm allowing you in and you're dottling, how funny."

Uzu rose entered the house, closing the door behind him. She had walked through the foyer and he hurried behind her, leaving his shoes behind. His sock slid on the marble floor and he found himself cursing at how awkward this was. He walked slower finding his way through the halls to the kitchen, where she was cutting the ends off the roses and placing them in warm water.

"Tazama," he watched her delicate caramel hands using the knife to carefully remove the excess stem. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Sanageyama," she responded, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um..." he stammered, "Can we go someplace a bit more private?"

She'd cut the last rose and placed it in the vase. Her hands moved to surround the frosted glass, gripping it and lifting it off the black marble counter. "I suppose we can go to the terrace. I've never shown it to you. Let me put the roses somewhere where where they'll get some light." like a lost puppy he trailed behind her as they went to the living room and placed the vase on the centre table. "Follow me. Might want to grab your shoes."

His eyes widened as he cursed beneath his breath. Her giggle made him hurry to grab his shoes before heading to the back of the house. He found himself heading through a pair of french doors as the bright sun light hit him, almost blinding him. He put his shoes on and looked at her as she sat down at a wrought iron table. She nodded, her sleek neck taught and the pulse of life through her veins. He gulped and found a seat beside her.

"Tazama," Uzu said softly his grey eyes meeting the bright fire light of hers, smoldering his confidence. "Saphire... I... I know we didn't start on the right foot when we met so long ago..."

"A year and a half I believe." she looked up and thought. When she returned his gaze he looked almost mortified. "Sorry. Continue."

He rose from seat and took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling. "Even when you returned after your defeat at my hands... I was never the kindest to you."

"You pretty much harassed me the entire time and still are."

"I know... I'm sorry..."

"Sanageyama-Sempai..." she made her voice raise a slightly at his words, unsure how to take his expression of regret.

"You call me Sempai now?"

"Haven't I always?"

"No not really..."

"I only call you Sanageyama when you piss me off..."

"I don't think you ever called me Sempai..."

"That's because you're always pissing me off!" she cried irritated at his insolence. "That's the point."

"You're incorrigible!" he slammed his balled fist on the table, "I come here for once with no bad intentions you're egging me with your comments. I'm trying to stay calm and talk to you properly but you keep making me want to kick your ass!" he moved away from the table, away from her and her eyes like molten gold. He went to the banister, looking down at the in ground pool in her yard. It was crystal clear and gleamed like brilliant stone in the light. "Woman, the hell am I supposed to do with you?" he screamed.

"Maybe..." she was behind him, he could feel the warmth of her body against him, "You just," her palms were on his shoulders, sliding down his back. He shivered at her touch keeping still as she moved down over his waist, splitting to each side, "need..." she grabbed his legs tightly, "TO COOL OFF!" he felt the ground vanish from his feet. She had taken him by the legs and hurtled him up in the air. He looked back at her mischievous grin, her eyes squinted as she waved at him. The cold water surrounded him as he landed in the pool. He sunk in the water, feeling it over his body. "That bitch..." he thought.

Saphire leaned on the bannister, a soft chuckle escaping her pink lips. The time she had spent with Uzu had taught her to keep her guard and never let him get close enough that he could catch her. "The roses were a nice touch!" she called, taunting him, in her mind she was reveling having caught him off guard. She took a walk off the terrace down to the pool where she waited for him to resurface. Sitting at the water's edge her toes dipped into the cold pool watching the rings appear in the water as she lifted her flesh from it.

Time passed and the dark green haired male popped out of the water his eyes like steel and his face red in anger. "Tazama!" he screamed, "You bitch!"

Saphire looked at Uzu curiously, "You were still down there? I thought maybe you had left. You didn't drown. Good."

She didn't see it coming as he grabbed her her delicate caramel foot pulling her fully clothed into the pool. Her body dragged she had no time to grab anything to save herself. The cold rush engulfed her as his rock hard body collided with her tiny frame.

"There! Now you're wet too." he growled, "I can't believe you didn't care that I couldn't swim..."

Saphire, standing in the water, her dark strands plastered to her face kept her anger in check, "You can't swim? Hmm. I had no idea. Sorry." her apology held no true remorse nor feeling behind it.

"I can swim! I just pretended to catch you! I thought you had more of a heart than to let someone drown."

"Well you were wrong." her voice stern, she turned her body and started to wade her way out of the pool.

"Where are you going?"

"To get changed!" she called back, "You might want to go home and do the same!"

"HOME!?" Uzu howled, "Tazama! I didn't come all this way to do your bidding and go home!"

She had started pulling herself out of the pool when his words stopped her. With a splash Saphire dropped back into the water moving closer to him, her fingers running through her locks to push them out of her eyes.

"Uzu Sanageyama... you've been dancing to my tunes this whole time." she giggled.

As she reached him she found her hands upon him once more. Her touch more delicate as she ran her fingers over his shoulders back down to his waist.

"Oh no you don't. I won't be fooled twice by your wandering hands..." he blushed as he realized he had grabbed her wrists, leaving her at his mercy. "And what do you mean I'm dancing to your tunes? I'm Uzu Sanageyama! I do whatever the hell I want!"

He held her up by the wrists, both enveloped by his much larger hand, "What are you going to do? Rape me? Big Kanto gang leader. Thinking he's such a hot shot and a bad ass." she spat and glared at him with eyes like a burning pyre.

"Shut up Tazama!" he shouted.

"Why? Why should I shut up? You've been the bane of my existence since I showed up at Honnogi. You fought me and you humiliated me after I saved your wretched hyde."

"What the hell?" he asked raising his arm to pull her closer to him bringing them eye to eye, "You spared me? You lost that match and I massacred you." she didn't look at him, "Saphire! What really happened." he ordered.

"What does it matter? It won't change a thing. You come here and you intrude on my life! You embarrass me every day at school by bullying me around. On top of that you keep showing up at my house and making yourself at home because you can. Because you're a class above me you can boss me around." The look on her face was so frightening that he released her small feminine wrists. She fell back into the water with a splash as he ran his hands through his hair in confusion.

"I don't understand… What am I missing here?" he called out to her his eyes shining like silver coins.

"You think because your face is in Satsuki's lap you can control my world? Did you think after all you've done the last two years..." she groaned in annoyance, "Then today?" she screamed looking up at him defiantly, "Today you show up with a bouquet of roses and a half assed apology? What are you looking for? Are you trying to fuck me? Are you trying to reel me in suddenly because I've gotten stronger? What is it Uzu Sanageyama? What do you want from me now? Am I suddenly worthy of you because I'm not weak?"

Uzu's features saddened, as his heart sank, "Its not like that at all..."

"Then what is it?" Saphire replied suddenly feeling a deep chill run through her body. He saw her shiver and reacted instantly, grabbing her up into his arms, water flowing off her body as he raised her out of the pool, "What are you doing? Put me down you oaf!"

"You're trembling. You're body is freezing."

"You threw... me... Into this... shit." she struggled to say. "Don't... get... all... sentimental... now."

"Shut your mouth Tazama," he waded towards the edge of the pool, "I'll take you to your room and get you into a warm bath."

"Idiot..." she replied looking away. She felt him walk up the steps at the shallow end of the pool.

"Do you want me to throw you back in?" She was silent. Her body was like ice. He couldn't waste time arguing with her. She'd get sick before anything. Water dripping off both of them he found his way inside and up the stairs to the second floor. He managed to locate the master suite based on the etching on the frosted glass door. It had a giant S in the same fashion she wrote the S in her signature. Pushing the door open he found a room painted powder pink with a blue ceiling. Her furniture was white marble and all the linen and furniture coverings were dark purple. Uzu didn't know what to think. She had the room of a typical teenaged girl. A very girly girl, it baffled him.

"I don't have time for this shit..." he carried her towards the golden doors of her bathroom. He carefully lay her down on the counter before going to the giant tub and turning on the water. Steam started to ride from the in-set tub as it filled with hot water. He turned back to her. Reality set in. The only way he could get her inside safely is by carrying her in. On top of that he would have to strip her no matter what.

"Tazama wake up," he went to her face and tried to blow on her, "I don't want to undress you without your permission..." she was silent. "Fuck..." he murmured and looked away, his fingers reaching for the zipper of her dress. What he found was the soft mounds of her breasts. He blanched, feeling his natural reaction removing blood from anywhere else in his body. He yanked his hand away and turned his head to look at her. "I don't have a choice..."

Without another word he kicked off his shoes and socks before stripping off his Goku Uniform. Glistening from the pool water he approached her lifeless form once more. "I'm sorry Lady Saphire..." he whispered as he lifted her up to unzip her blue dress. It clung to her shoulders and he had to pull it down revealing the white lace bra she wore. His face heated, he held firm, reaching behind to undo her bra. It fell forward due the amount of water it held. He managed to get the dress off her waist by laying her back down and lifting her rear. He grabbed her panties with it and within moments he had finished undressing her.

With a heavy splooshing sound her soaked dress hit the baby blue tiles. His mouth was open at the sight of her sleeping angelically on the white marble counter. His gaze upon her face he avoided looking at anything else. He attempted to remain respectful as he watched her face, the beauty of her features as she was at rest. His left arm went under her back, lifting her slightly as the other went below her knees. Saphire rose up into his embrace, her arms lifeless. He turned making his way to the tub stepping into the hot water that felt good against his cold skin. He sat on the seat and placed her so she braced against the wall. Uzu turned his body so he was supporting her from the side. Her head fell into his chest and he blushed not able to handle the feel of her flesh in such a manner.

"Uzu..." she murmured.

"I'm here mi'lady," he replied not knowing where the words had come. He brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it, leaving every so often to move her hair from her face, "Ugh what am I doing..." he tried to pull away but her arms slid around his waist. He found himself unable to move as her face nuzzled his chest and her arms rubbed over his stomach and waist. "Fuck..." he cursed in his head.

"You sure are pretty when you're not trying to kill me..." he smiled. "No wonder you have such an effect on me."

Uzu knew that when Saphire wouldn't be happy once she woke and saw them both naked in the tub. He was prepared for the worse and tried to make sure there were no sharp or pointy items near her reach.

She suddenly relaxed and released his waist, turning in the tub. Free at least he lifted himself out of the bath and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He then rolled another and placed it under her neck. He then went to see if he could get their clothes dried. With the towel wrapped around his waist he made his way from room to room trying to find the laundry room. He found a room with a washer and drier and ran back to get his uniform. Tossing it inside like it was no one's business, he went to push the buttons to turn it on.

"This fucking thing..." he turned knobs and pushed buttons until he saw it was running with heat. He hurried and went back the master bedroom. She was still knocked out in the water. Taking a big blue towel he placed it beside her before pulling off his and sliding back inside the water. It had cooled down quickly and he felt his body contract in the cold. His arms surrounded her and she instinctively reached for his neck.

"Uzu..." she murmured, "Mere labr mi." her words inaudible to the teenaged male. Though he pondered why she kept saying his name. He stood and carried her out of the tub and froze. He looked at his reflection and at hers. The caramel body of the girl who was the biggest problem in his life. The glistening bronzed legs and ass, her stomach and her breasts. He couldn't stop staring at them. Uzu felt his face flush and looked away, drying her off as quickly as he could. Her body was dry but her hair was still soaked.

"The best thing to do is get her to bed so she's warm and I'll dry her hair while she rests. His mind preoccupied he forgot he hadn't put on his own towel. He tucked her in with the layers of warm blankets she had on her bed and then sat beside her, detangling her long locks and drying them with a gentle hand. Her gentle breathing was making her entire body rise and fall.

"You smell so good..." she spoke in her sleep, "Come to bed..." she gripped his head and pulled him down. He was so contorted that all he could do was lay beside her as she lovingly caressed her hair, "Better..." he closed his eyes as she rubbed his cheeks bringing him closer until her lips touched his forehead. It was like an electric shock to him that he couldn't contain. There was a fire in him that made his heart blaze.

"Saphire..." he said her name softly, "I know you can't hear me... but I came to tell you that..." he gulped, his confidence strong because off the feel of her lips, her arms about him and the fact that she was unconscious. "I love you... I never wanted harm to come to you so I made you strong, strong enough to be my wife and survive this bullshit we're going through..."

He took a deep breath, tears coming to his eyes as he squeezed them shut, "I love you too Uzu..." it had been her voice but she hadn't woken up.

He blinked confused. Was she dreaming? She had said she loved him? Was it true? His mind was stuck on this as she caressed his hair lovingly that all thought and logic left him. It wasn't long before he fell asleep beside her, his arms encircling her tiny body pulling her to him. His heat keeping her body warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Saphire moaned as she rubbed her face into Uzu's chest. The feel of him was so comfortable and his body was so warm, she wanted to keep holding it forever. This dream was wonderful, to have the man she loved at her side and not be at each other throats. She opened her copper eyes and looked up into his mess of dark green hair. He looked so sexy like they had passionately spent an evening in each other arms. His breathing soft while his arms held her close. Saphire let out a soft sigh allowing wakedness to bring her back to reality. Uzu couldn't be in her bed. He couldn't be holding her like this because he hated her. He only manipulated her so she she could fight him all the time. Animosity was all there was between them. But... the warmth wouldn't disappear. The sweet smell of his musk kept passing through her nose. The tight feel of his muscular body was pressing into her flesh. Uzu was here? Why? Why was he in her bed? She remembered the pool... them being wet, what had happened after that? Had he taken advantage of her while she bad been unconscious? Blood flowed to her face in a deep panic.

She tried to move away from him but found his fingers gripped her back, pulling her closer to him. "Don't leave, you feel so nice..." he murmured. It left her blinking, confused and even more enraged. Why was he saying that? The more she thought about it she pondered if what she felt was a dream. Was the passionate moments in her mind real? Was everything she did to him, including the admission of love... reality?

"No..." she whispered, "There's no way I consentually slept with him... something isn't right here..." she grabbed his arm but he was stronger and wouldn't let go. "God dammit... Sanageyama wake up you fucking prick!" her mess of hair moved forward as she pressed her face into his shoulder. Her teeth clenched flesh and she pressed hard to bite him to wake him.

Uzu had been dreaming too. Similar dreams to her, having showered her with the love and affections he held deep inside. The moments were magical in his mind, because he couldn't think of anything but the feel of her body and the sound of her breathing as she slept. He was in love with Saphire... Maybe for longer than he knew and he couldn't contain it anymore. He was happy he had finally showed her his feelings and that she reciprocated and responded. He had felt her rise and his instincts told him never to let her go now that he finally had her. What happened next threw him into a state of shock.

"Holy shit! What the fuck!" Uzu woke up with the feel of pain on his shoulder. He grabbed her and pushed her away to the edge of the king sized bed. "That fucking hurt you bitch!" he screamed and he stopped a moment as she sat up, holding the sheet over her body to try and keep what shred of dignity she had left. "Saphire..." Uzu's tone softened and his grey eyes warmed at the sight of her. He was taken aback by her beauty.

"Why are you in my bed?" she spoke sternly, calmly, "Where are our clothes and what the hell did we do in here?" her voice rose as tears came to her eyes, Uzu blinked confused as she held herself, "Did you rape me?"

"What?!" he yelled back, "Are you insane? What kind of guy do you think I am!?"

"The guy in my bed naked with me when I have no recollection of what happened after you carried me from the pool!" she didn't move lest more of her body be revealed.

"It doesn't mean I took advantage of you!" he moved to his knees his body completely uncovered. She looked towards him to start shouting and her face turned red. She had to look away, "What?" she had pulled the sheet over her mouth, "What Tazama?!" she lifted her slender caramel hand and pointed. He looked down. "FUCK!" he grabbed the first thing he could find and put it in front of his crotch. Her gaze went to his and she broke down laughing.

"Nice choice there Sanageyama," she replied with a touch of arrogance in her voice, "That's my favorite plushie too."

He looked down and saw he had chosen a large stuffed unicorn which made the imagery no better, "Son of a bit..."

"Least the horn is bigger than you are," she joked falling back onto the bed laughing loudly.

"That's not funny, I'll have you know... wait..." he stopped himself remembering he had confessed his love for her and she had reacted in kind. She loved him, why was she acting this way. "You think I raped you?"

"How else could we explain this..." she looked up from where she lay, "You came over to seduce me in the first place and you took advantage of me while I was passed out."

"Did I? Did I really," he swiftly moved so he was on top of her, his arms had grabbed her thighs moving them up so he held them at a ninety degree angle in the air on each side of his body. "You believe I took advantage of you?" Saphire's face blanched. She looked up at him, eyes like molten gold gazing into the deep silver gleam of his.

"Y..." she struggled to say, "Yes..."

"You think..." he moved closer so she could feel the heat off his cock against her. He was aroused in anger and in seeing her like this. "I got this close to you? This way?"

"Yes!" she yelped not knowing how to react in being trapped this way, "You were holding me when I woke up. You... must have taken me while I was... unconscious."

"I see you have it all figured out..." he moved forward pressing his hard cock against her lips, "Then maybe..." he didn't move closer than just the first bit inside, "you won't mind if I do this." He pressed forward moving slightly inside, instinct telling him what to do.

"NO!" she screamed pressing her hands to his chest, "Get off me! I was a virgin and you raped me... you stole my virginity and you're trying to do it again!" Saphire's fists balled and she started pounding on his chest. "Get your cock out of my vagina! I don't want your filthy penis in me!" she spat.

"Its already in you," he growled, "I'll go in further if you don't stop with the bullshit..." she bit her lip in fear as he took a deep breath. The cold air in his lungs calmed him down, "If you're done freaking out I'll explain," he looked at her. Even vulnerable she looked so beautiful. He wanted to stop this and show her he loved her but she was being unreasonable. There was no way he could convince her he was genuine if she believed that he had assaulted her, "I didn't rape you..." he began, " I brought you upstairs and ran you a bath removing both our clothes. That's why you're naked. I'm sure the pool water wore you out. Plus you were shaking. While we were in the bath you gripped onto me. You wouldn't let me go... and it went from there."

Saphire looked at him. He was still inside her even if it was slightly and it made her feel weak, and vulnerable, "Please get off me..." she squeaked.

"Not until you understand what really happened..." his fingers clutched her thighs. She felt so good against him, her body soft and warm, it was difficult to not let go and submit to his desires.

"I threw myself at you?" she barely could say, "I gave into you?" he stared at her blankly, "I..." she broke down into tears...

"I love you Saphire..." Uzu said suddenly and she felt her entire body turn cold, "I've fallen for you... and there is nothing I would do to harm you."

Saphire looked away, rolling her eyes, "This is fucking bullshit..." she cried. "Why are you messing with my emotions like this!? Please get out of me!" she screamed, "Please..." she was whimpering, "Please..."

Uzu saw her desperation and was shocked to see her break down like this. "Saphire..." he pulled away from her and went to her side, "I'm sorry..."

She said nothing. She curled into a ball and started crying. "How can you say you love me? How can I believe you?"

"I..." he could smell the aroma between her legs and it lingered on him. It didn't help the arousal he felt and the desire to take her and actually make love to her fade. "But I do. I love you more than anything." he moved to take her into his arms.

"Stay away!" she screamed.

"Saphire come on. I'm sorry I don't know what else I can do..." he pleaded.

"Get out of my house."

"No! I'm not going to leave you after what happened."

"Get out of my house!" she screamed and sat up no longer caring about her dignity. "Your actions deprived me of my choice of lover, of who to give my firsts to. Why would I feel anything for you..."

"Because said you did. You said you loved me." he replied not budging from his spot. "Saphire Tazama." his fingers touched her cheek and she allowed him a moment to caress her, "You're beautiful and innocent. Please believe me when I tell you you're my world..."

"I'm shocked," she replied.

"At?"

"That you have the fucking balls to say such bullshit to me!" she grabbed his wrists and held them.

"Why would I stay if I raped you? Why would we have been cuddling if I was assaulting you. You felt what I felt. I know you did. How come i'm here taking your abuse and insults if I didn't care for you?"

"You have some sort of strange masochistic fetish?" his jaw dropped.

"Really!?" he replied in disbelief, "You think I like this?"

"You're always fighting. I figure you like pain and get gratification from it." she grinned.

"I AM NOT A MASOCHIST!" he bellowed and she released him, stumbling back on the bed. He climbed atop her once more. "If you want me to prove myself, FINE!" his palms clutched her shoulders pinning her down, "You stuck up. Self centered. Piece of fucking work!" she could feel the breath of him of her face as she closed her eyes, "We will settle this at the school. Lady Satsuki will keep watch and make sure we fight well. I'm going to kick your ass to prove I love you and you're going to have to accept it!"

The left corner of her mouth went up in a smirk, "You're going to fight me to prove you love me? That's ridiculous. I don't want to fight you. Especially under Satsuki Kiryuin's terms. After the dirt match we had to get me into the school, who knows what she will do for this." she didn't struggle beneath him but she looked into his steel grey eyes defiantly, ready to oppose any protest he had.

"Dirt match? You never explained..."

"It was never your business so don't worry..." she sighed, "This won't be a fair fight. But if I win you leave me alone... forever."

"You won't win. I love you and I won't let anything get in the way because I know you love me back. If I win you promise to devote yourself to me forever and stop with this bullshit and lies..." he held her firmly as he reached for her neck, leaving a soft kiss there. She forced her body not to react, "Do we have a deal?"

"Oh Uzu..." she mockingly moaned, "Trust me you will be feeling the pain of my sting for the rest of your life..."

"That's what I'm hoping for." he chuckled, "See you at the school..." he rose from the bed, She sat up and could only watch as he made his way towards the door. "Don't be late..." he replied from the door way, glancing back before continuing his walk of shame.

"Sanageyama..." Saphire said. He stopped hopeful that she had come to her senses, "You're still naked!"

Disappointed, Uzu looked down. Gritting his teeth he spoke calmly, "I'll see you at the school." He left the room and made his way down the stairs naked. She winced hearing him slam the front door.

In moments Saphire rose out of bed and went to the mirror. Tears flowed. "How could I have given my virtue to that asshole! Why would I throw myself at him at all." she held her bare form and sat on the floor. "Why would he ... Why would he tell me he loves me now..." she bawled and pounded her fist into the floor.

Her mess of unstyled black and violet hair flung through the air as she violently threw her head back, a loud high pitched scream escaping her pink lips. The rage she felt made her body shudder, "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" She stopped, breathing heavily, "I love that idiot why would he do this to me if he loved me back?"

"Tazama," a voice came from the door way. The voice was familiar... the voice was Satsuki Kiryuin. The black haired teenager rose, her hair disheveled as the violet streaks fell in waves down her back. She held her left arm over her chest and her right hand over her crotch, ashamed to be naked in front of the president.

"Lady Satsuki," blood filled her caramel cheeks in embarrassment, "What brings you here?" Unable to meet the president's gaze Saphire forced her eyes to the ground.

"Sanageyama was just here..." Saphire winced and grit her teeth at the mention of his name. "I can see by your reactions that its true." She stood face to face with the naked girl in her uniform looking regal as always, "I also know you're going to fight him shortly."

Saphire turned her back on Satsuki, "He was here, it's not important. He's just starting another fight as always. Nothing new with this."

"Tazama, Sanegeyama wasn't in his usual frame of mind. This fight is different. I can feel it from both of you. He'll tell me anyway so why not tell me yourself..."

She let out a sigh. "He's fighting for love." Saphire replied, "He confessed his feelings for me after ..." she bit her lip as. Her breath hitched, "After we fought. I don't believe a word of it. Uzu Sanageyama in love with Saphire Tazama, not even possible..."

"But you love him back..." Satsuki grinned her dark blue eyes mischievous as she knew more than she let on, "You've been in love with Sanegeyama for a long time haven't you?"

"What of it? It's not like I could have done something about it. He's made the last two years of my life hell." Saphire glanced back and smirked, "I must like the pain he brings me..." she scoffed, "Maybe I'm as bad as Gamagori... Regardless this battle is stupid and pointless. I know he's simply trying to get his way to have me lower my guard..."

"Do not underestimate him Saphire Tazama," Satsuki warned, "Sanageyama's will and feelings are strong for you. Even if you beat him..." she paused almost regretful she had to say this to this young girl, "..he won't give up. He won't keep the promise he's made to leave you alone. He'll continue as it is with more conviction and you know this..." Saphire froze and turned and faced the blue haired president.

"You're pulling this shit again?" she chucked, "Just like you to do so. Why am I not surprised? You do enjoy playing with my future don't you?"

"Hold your tongue. I did you a favour by forcing you to throw that fight."

"Thats news Lady Satsuki, if you don't mind, could you fill in the blanks for me then?" her tone mocking her as she spoke. "I don't feel like you've done anything special for me these last two years."

"I said hold your tongue Saphire Tazama. Sanageyama would have been crushed had you beat him and you were stronger than him even back then. I needed him to remain confident and cocky. It pushed him to become stronger. If he had lost he would have built a rage towards you that would have clouded his sight. It would have blinded his true ambitions."

"It also pushed him to harass me for the entire time I've been at the school and you've offered no consequence of compensation for it."

"I immediately made you two star didn't I? Isn't that compensation enough?"

"Lady Satsuki. No disrespect, but after all he's done to me, the uniform is valueless. I agreed to let him win, not spend my life being hounded by him. You know how he treated me. Or maybe... you really don't." Saphire spat.

"At least he didn't kill you. If he had lost... there's no doubts he would have."

Tired of being naked, Saphire walked past Satsuki to her closet. Grabbing another blue dress she threw it on over her body. "I don't want to fight him again." she declared pulling her locks from the collar.

"You don't have a choice." Satsuki threw back, "And you're going to lose. Sanageyama's feelings for you are a distraction to my purpose. He will waste so much time and efforts trying to gain your trust and showing how much he loves you. You need to let him. You have no choice. He has too much to lose now and you have much to offer him. You can help him unlock his potential."

"Just like before hunh?" Saphire spoke with disdain laced in her words, "Okay... And what if I refuse?"

"If you refuse he'll die. You can't deny it. Since you set foot in this school you've been training him to become stronger. Even when he defeats you he keeps chasing you because he feels he is the one helping you gain strength. Both of us know that isn't the case. You're a powerful young woman. It's why I let you in the school. It's why I gave you a uniform despite your loss! You were humiliated as a failure but you are an ultimate weapon..." She let out a breath calming herself, "You can help him build his power, make him the man he needs to be. You can ensure his future but you have to let him win again."

"You bitch. Uzu is supposed to be one of your four generals."

"Yes and I want to keep it that way." Her fingers went to Saphire's bronzed shoulders.

"How do you think he'll feel when he finds out?" she pulled away. "That you've been manipulating both him and me for the last two years. That what he believes in his world is a lie."

"You won't tell him. Ever. You train him to be as powerful and resilient as you are, or better yet, even more so."

"I don't get anything out of this. I get to be his girlfriend? Big fucking deal. Lady Satsuki. You know I don't want a relationship with anyone."

"Saphire you have no choice in this."

"Fine... I'll let him win. I'll train him and make him stronger and then what?"

"I don't know." Satsuki looked down nervously, balling her fists. She genuinely couldn't say what was to come.

"So I should just do what you say without question then?" Saphire responded placing herself nose to nose with the president. Silence. "You owe me for this Satsuki Kiryuin...My entire life is forfeit because I love Uzu Sanageyama and I have to lie to him for the rest of my life because of you. I hope you know what kind of games your playing." she moved to the mirror and started fixing her hair, "See yourself out Madame President. I need to prepare for this and enjoy my last moments being single."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting in the horizon as caramel legs made their way up the steps to the school the clicking of her heals upon the pavement. The grey and white sailor uniform with the black stars stuck onto the collar hugged her curves. Over her shoulders she had draped his uniform jacket, the pants and shirt he had left behind were folded neatly, kept in her tiny caramel coloured her hands. Her white socks went up and over her thighs down to a pair of Mary Jane heals. The tears pressed upon her amber eyes but she forced herself to keep them locked away away from sight. She couldn't let Uzu see her emotions nor her tears. She was sure if he did he wouldn't fight her fairly.

"Tazama," Yamagori approached, in full uniform looking large and robust, "You have Sanageyama's uniform."

"That I do." she replied in a nonchalant manner, "He carelessly left it at my house." her black shoe tapped the ground as she turned to him her skirt blowing in the breeze.

"Return it to me." he ordered his hand out to take it from her possession, "He will require it in the up coming battle with you."

"I think not." she hugged the clothes to herself taking in the scent of the man she loved, "I will return this personally to Sanageyama and not through you."

"Tazama. As head of the disciplinary committee I can not allow such insubordination! Return that Goku uniform or..."

"Or else what Gamagori?" Saphire shouted back defiantly, "You'll destroy me before my fight with Sanageyama? Do you find that wise? Do you honestly think he'll be happy with that? You should know him better than that. I'll return his uniform to his hands only." she kept her distance and continued to stare him down with the heated fire of copper eyes, "Unless you want to pry it from my cold dead fingers."

"TAZAMA YOU'VE CROSSED YOUR LIMIT!" he screamed, "I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP IF I HAVE TO!"

"Enough Gamagori," Satsuki bellowed from above stopping him from proceeding further.

"Saphire," Uzu was standing mere feet from her. She felt her face blush with heat as he came close to her. "You can hold onto it." She had instinctively held out the uniform to him and he placed his hand upon her arm, gently pushing it back towards her body. Their eyes locked she had to blink to be able to pull away and get a good look at him. He woke a pair of white slacks with a usual green T-shirt with white shoes. All she could think of was the ripple of his abs and the strength of his arms that had forced her down... Saphire gulped and looked at him, trying to change her thought. His dark green hair disheveled from the wind, his grey eyes dark as he watched the love of his life defend herself against her attackers. He pulled his arm away from her. "I'll fight you without it."

There was a gasp from all onlookers. "What? You can't fight without your Goku uniform you ape!" Nonon shouted.

"I can and I will," he announced, stepping back and turning towards Satsuki, "I will prove to Saphire that I love her. That my love is true and it will conquer everything," he came closer his grey eyes soft. His fingers came to reach for her chin, "I promise you... I won't even give you a reason to complain or be unhappy." She was trembling beneath his touch, aching to show her own feelings but her fear that he was playing some sort of trick on her loomed in the front of her mind. She was almost taken in by the sudden feel of his arm on her waist. His eyes sincere as his nose nuzzled hers. "I love you Saphire... I swear it..."

She was lost among the emotions that consumed her. The feel of his skin against hers was driving her mad. The warm breath on her face made her want to faint. His body felt good, unlike any other time. Why did this feel so amazing? Why couldn't she submit to this wonderful sensation he brought about in her? Before she knew it her eyes were gleaming into his showing him her emotions as he ran his hands through her hair, "Uzu..." escaped her.

"That's what I want to hear my Goddess," he replied, "Now remember this..." without further thought, in front of everyone, his lips pressed to hers gently, holding there, moist and soft, incredibly beautiful. Her face felt the heat, the passion behind the kiss that she pressed back, her fingers going to his back to bring him closer to her. The feel of his chest, his rapid heartbeat made her relax against him. Their heads tilted in unison, deepening the kiss until something suddenly hit her. He had slept with her without her consent. He had been the one to take her virginity and she couldn't even remember it. He made claims about her willingly doing so but if she had then why did it bother he so much. Saphire yanked away from his embrace, her hands on his arms, looking at him mortified and disgusted.

"Saphire..." he replied concerned.

"You asshole," she released him and turned away, walking towards the front doors of the school.

"Saphire wait!" He reached out to her, his face flushed from his first kiss.

"I'll see you in the ring..." she didn't look back as she walked away, still clutching the uniform to herself as she made her way to locker rooms.

"How do you intend to defeat her Sanageyama?" Gamarori asked standing beside his fellow general, "She seems determined based on her aura alone."

"I love her Gamagori. Love is a force that can not be stopped or blocked by a shield." Uzu begun walking inside himself.

"Still did you need to publicly humiliate her by kissing her in front of everyone? It was her first kiss, the least you could have done is keep it private." the blond moved beside Uzu.

"It was my first kiss too." he noted, "I was equally torn by doing so but she needed to feel and react. It was the only way to stimulate the emotions inside her."

"That's conniving..."

"No worse than making her think she willingly let me fuck her..." Gamagori's jaw dropped prepared to punish his fellow deva for violating another student. "Relax you big oaf. I didn't sleep with her nor did I rape her... though she pushed me enough I almost did, the bitch..." Uzu balled his fists and clenched his teeth.

"I thought you were in love with Tazama. Why would you call her names?" the shadow of the halls covered the two males.

"She... you weren't there Gamagori. The way she acted, almost made me wish I had fucked her. Least all the harassment would be worth it." he punched his hand, "She's fucking wild, there's no doubt she's a fire cracker in the bedroom."

"You're a lot of big talk. Aren't you still a virgin yourself?" he noted, "Lady Satsuki would be displeased if you were giving yourself to just anyone."

"So what if I am? It's what people think and believe that matters. If they fear me thinking I rape women then let them! If Saphire thinks I took her virginity by force she will learn our first night together that she was wrong." he paused, sighing deeply, hurt apparent in his tone, "I wish she'd have believed me when I said I didn't hurt her and that I loved her."

"Will beating her change that?"

"I don't know. But if she loses then she has to spend her life at my side and I'll have a chance to show her everything."

"Being in love has made you soft. I hope you haven't replaced Lady Satsuki Sanageyama..."

"Not at all. Lady Satsuki is my queen... Saphire will forever be my goddess..."

With a clatter her fist had collided with a locker. Her teeth clenched over her lower lip to keep from screaming, she kept her pent up frustrations inside. She was alone, no one cared enough to follow her or help her through her turmoil.

"You know if you and Sanageyama-Senpai want to be friends you should be!" a shrill voice announced.

Saphire looked up. There was a young girl about her age, maybe a tad younger with short brown bowl cut hair and brown eyes. There was something about her stare that seemed vacant and yet the aura off of her showed much conviction.

"Mako Mankashoku?" Saphire asked, believing that to be the girls name.

"Yep that's me!" she beamed, grabbing the older girls hand and shaking it "Saphire Tazama? Nice to meet you."

"What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember me?" her light brown pupils became glossed over with incoming tears, "I was there after your first fight on your first day of school."

Saphire blinked, "Yes... Mankanshoku. I remember you but it's a weekend, you should be home with your family."

"I could say the same thing about you Tazama-senpai." the girl retorted, "You're here fighting when you should be spending time with your family and friends."

Saphire grinned at the girl's naiveté, "I have no family, and this empty locker room is a clear indication I have no friends."

"Nonsense!" Mako cried, "I'm here! I can be your friend. And I've seen you since your first day." the girl paused as if in deep thought before blurting, "Sanageyama senpai is your friend."

"Friend," she scoffed, "You're sweet to think of me but Sanageyama is not my friend. He's my nemesis." Saphire put her hand on the no starred girl's shoulders trying to make it clear to her.

"But he talks about you a lot. Actually sometimes you're all he talks about. And he's always behind you! He seems to always want to spend time with you. Who does that but a friend?"

Saphire's body ran cold. She slowly sat on the bench bringing her hands on Mako's shoulders, bringing her with her. As she thought about it she realized that Uzu did follow her around. Even when they had fought since her first day of school he followed around. He'd taken the time to learn all her secrets and never missed an opportunity to fight with her. Then when he started showing up at her door and his demeanor had became different. "He talks about me?" it came out almost in utter disbelief that they were discussing the same person.

"Sure thing he does! Just as he was coming in the school just seconds ago he was telling the disciplinary chair about how you two kissed…" She pursed her lips and shook her head, making a kissy face, "And you're a fire cracker," Mako stood up and threw her hands in the air, "And how he's going to prove himself to you…." She sat down looking into Saphire's copper eyes. They both blinked.

"I don't buy it." The darker skinned girl sighed. "Uzu Sanageyama hates me, has since the moment he met me. Nothing he could possibly say could prove otherwise. I mean he's fighting me today. After showing up at my house with red roses and..."

Saphire looked at Mako who had fallen asleep, "Hopeless." she sighed. "Mako, go home." she touched the girls shoulders.

"What? No!" she jumped up excitedly, "I'm going to be in your corner cheering you on Tazama-sempai."

"You can call me Saphire. I don't mind."

"Good. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Don't cheer too much, you might end up very disappointed." Saphire buttoned Uzu's jacket around her, keep it draped over her shoulders. The warmth of his life fibres made her smile. Her ribbon was hooked to her hip as always. Mako clung to her arm as she walked out to the arena. Uzu was there in the ring wielding his kendo stick, warming up in the corner by himself.

"You should warm up too!" Mako exlaimed, "Don't want your muscles to seize up. I know, my dad is a back alley doctor and he told me muscles get cramped and then you can't move! And if you can't move you can you fight! And if you can't fight you won't be able to stop Sanageyama-Sempai's attacks and you'll die!" the brunette flailed. "We just became friends!" she whined, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE SAPHIRE!" tears started to flow from her brown eyes soaking Mako's shirt.

Saphire's lips curved upwards into a smile. Mako seemed to have a way of making Saphire stop and find joy in life before getting consumed by it. The dark haired teenager put her hand on her new friend's shoulder and squeezed. "Mako Mankanshoku," her voice soft as she assured her trying to stop the obnoxious cries that came from the younger girl, "I promise that I won't die. Thank you for the advice. We've only truly known each other a few minutes but you've been more of a friend to me than anyone."

With that came silence. The tears turned off like a faucet and the smile Saphire wore was returned by Mako. "You really mean that Taz... I mean, Saphire?" she sniffled away her snot bubbles, "I'm so happy! Even if you lose you know we've won friendship!"

Mako lunged forward, capturing the unprepared Saphire in a bear hug, gripping around her arms leaving the brown skinned girl unable to move. "Mako," she protested, feeling the wind slowly being squeezed out of her lungs, "Mako I." her feet felt the ground leave them as Mako lifted Saphire in the air, "I... can't breathe..." she squeaked, her vision starting to blur with black spots taking over.

"Hunh?" Mako was so happy she didn't realize what she was doing. Her eyes wide she blinked a moment, "Oh!" she slowly put Saphire down, "I'm so sorry."

Saphire felt the cold air fill her lungs as her feet hit the ground. "Its.." she gasped, "Okay Mako."

Saphire dropped to one knee a moment, using her right hand to hold herself from falling fully. Uzu saw and was about to jump over to see if she was alright. He stopped himself remembering he had to focus. She had both his and her uniform. If she fought at full force he might very well be screwed.

Saphire stood up. "Thank you for the hug Mako. Stay here where it's safe. I promise I'll be back."

"Will do!" Mako moved away not removing her eyes from Saphire as she walked backwards to the bleachers."Break a leg Saphire! Oh!" she realized what she had called out, "NO! Don't break a leg! Oh God! Do your best and win! For friendship!"

"For love..." Uzu murmured to himself as he leaned against the ropes of the ring. His stone cold stare upon the beauty that haunted him, Her bare legs were such a tease as she sauntered up, the muscles expanding and retracting with her movements. The hem of her skirt dancing about her thighs leaving his face red with the thoughts of how they had felt in his hands. He turned away, averting his gaze to the small crowd, including Mako who was waving signs with Saphire's face on it.

"Uzu-sempai..." her voice slid into his ears like soft silk. It didn't help that he was already visibly aroused by the sight of her, but the way she said his name, his first name was something she never did. He shivered as she affected him to his very core, causing him to be unable to look at her. "Sanageyama your guard is down. You're completely open and vulnerable." Saphire cat called. "You gonna fight me or just lay there and lose?"

"She sure has a way of hitting my buttons." he thought, still holding the ropes. He clenched them tightly. "Tazama you haven't seen the worst of me..." he called angrily still unable to look her in the face. The imagery and feel of her as he had kissed her was confusing his senses.

"I was expecting to see the best of you..." Saphire continued to call him from across the ring, "If you're not going to then I might as well have some fun." She grabbed her ribbon from her hip and slung it at him. Uzu looked back as he felt the fibres wrap around his leg.

"Saphire..." he said softly before he felt the ground disappear from under him. He was pulled up into the air towards her landing on the stone floor of the ring at her shiny Spanish heals. "Ugh." he grunted, more surprised than hurt. Was she playing dirty or was she truly that angry with him?

"Hi there," she smirked flirtatiously, "How do you like being at my feet Uzu," he almost melted at the sweet, seductive way she said his name, "What's the matter?" she bent at the knee, her short skirt leaving nothing to be desired as the scent of her wafted up into is nose, "You were all big talk, What happened?" her fingers were in his hair and electric shocks passed through him. He wanted so much to just enjoy the intimacy and show her the true love behind his actions.

"You bitch..." Uzu said between gritted teeth. His hand reached for the wrist that had been petting him like a dog, "You fucking crazy ass cow!" he screamed and flipped onto his back quickly yanking her off her feet and towards him. The momentum allowed him to pull her atop him and roll so the hand that held her wrist pinned her down fully and his body completely covered hers. There was a loud gasp from the onlookers.

"Oh my God!" Mako screamed, "Get up Saphire! Get up!" She stood up and put her hands to either side of her mouth to amplify the sound as she continue to cheer.

His ankles locked over hers as he lay atop her, "Don't you every dare think you have power over me."

"Fuck..." she winced, avoiding his eyes. She knew if she looked she'd lose herself in them, like before.

"What else you going to do with that flimsy ribbon?" he asked looking at it as it lay at her side. "You really think that thing can beat my Kendo stick?"

"I don't need it to beat you," she spat, "I'll kill you with my bare hands if I must."

He begun laughing, "You really think that you can? How many times have we fought and you've lost?"

She looked into his eyes defiantly. "Think whatever you will, but as soon as you get your ass handed to you," she took a deep breath, "You'll walk away with your head between your legs." Saphire gulped, "You forget you chose to fight without your uniform? I could tap into it any time I choose."

"Well go ahead then Tazama," he teased, "Show me how powerful you are. If you can defeat me you get what you want. I'll leave you alone forever." He pressed his weight into her and she cried out.

"Get off me..." she pressed her hands into him in an attempt to break free from his grasp.

"No." Uzu replied defiantly.

"Uzu... Sana...geyama... get off me now!" she struggled.

"No Tazama..." he chuckled enjoying the feel of her twitching beneath him.

"SANAGEYAMA GET OFF ME NOW!" She screamed using all her might to force him off of her. She managed to push him straight up into the air. Finally free the caramel skinned teen reached for her ribbon lifting herself to her feet, her heals on the floor as she set in a stance for attack. Throwing her ribbon towards him she laced it around his arms. As he landed he glared at her with eyes dark like two coals.

"You bitch..." Uzu stood still walking towards her allowing the ribbon to slack around his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Saphire began to pull her weapon back as it hit the ground, "You keep calling me that. After all the the time you've spent naming me a bitch, do you honestly think I would ever believe that you would offer me words that are said in a loving manner." Licking her lips she watched him approach slowly, her guard up and her body ready for whatever he would do. She wouldn't allow herself to be overwhelmed by him again. "You don't love me Uzu Sanageyama, please stop trying to trick me into believing you."

"I do love you." he held his blade of his kendo stick on his shoulder, "I'm tired of this talk. Let me beat you so we can go back to your house and fuck again." he goaded his beloved wanting her to attack.

"Oh you asshole," Saphire grit her teeth, "I won't let you touch me like that ever again." She lunged forward and whipped at him which he caught with his Kendo stick.

"You will," he grunted, turning the stick in his hands so it reeled her ribbon in, tightening the slack that existed only because of their proximity. She pulled back groaning as she did so, creating a tug-o-war between them.

"Let go you ass!" she cried pulling and trying to put her ribbon over her shoulder to gain some leverage. All her efforts futile as his strength pulled her forward, her shoes sliding on the cement. "Fuck..." she groaned.

"Keep struggling Tazama, I enjoy it. The force you use just shows me how much stronger our battles have made me and how weak you really are," his cruel words made her blood boil.

"Fuck you Sanageyama!" she screamed her ribbon wrapping further and further around his kendo stick, diminishing the distance between them. "Argh!" she continued to try and pull back to no avail.

"That's it, simmer, burn, let your passion and anger explode so you lose control!" Uzu laughed at her, "Once your grip on your temper is gone you're mine. You're so easy to trick. You're so reactive that you let me get into your head and mess with you."

He twisted the handle with his wrist. She was close enough he could touch her now. The heat off her body was so near that he started feeling sweat form at his brow. Saphire struggled helplessly to gain back her wrapped up ribbon, her body bending to try and pull it up and over her shoulder again but she ended up yanking hard and losing her balance falling forward and landing on her face at his feet. There was a roar from the crowd as she fell, feeling the inside of her mouth split as she had accidentally bit down on her cheek during the collision. She rolled to the side in pain her legs pulled up, her ribs were bruised and possibly broken from such a forceful fall. Her hip hurt. The battle had started and she was already broken and defeated

Uzu had kept quiet looking down at her as she lay there curled up.

"How do you enjoy the ground at my feet Tazama?" he chortled. She didn't reply. Grabbing the ribbon he easily lifted it off the top of his Kendo stick as if it was wound up streamer, and held it between his large fingers. "Here's your toy." he dropped it by her head. It hit the ground with a small thud, "Stupid bitch..." he replied, keeping up the facade that he was still holding a grudge against her. He lifted his left leg and his foot connected with her chest, causing more damage to her ribs. She didn't move, she didn't react.

When he realized she had stopped breathing, his eyes widened in terror. The crowd was cheering for him while Mako was screaming.

"GET UP SAPHIRE! YOU NEED TO GET UP! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!"

"Saphire?" he spoke softly, regret at how hard he had been on her.

Saphire was in a daze, thinking at how weak she was and how quickly he had brought her down. She finally in took some air she coughed spitting out the blood that had pooled in her mouth. Her left hand on the cement she turned partly on her knees and partly on her rear. She kept spitting out blood and gasped for air.

"You give up?" Uzu asked, drawing her attention to him. Her eyes like whiskey looked upon him swirling with fiery rage. Her love for him pushed down she could only see Sanageyama who had harassed her for over a year and made her life miserable. Who had found out all her secrets and held her hostage with them. He was a tyrant that needed to be stopped. He had stolen her first kiss, and violated her, robbing her of her virginity and leaving her without any virtue. "Ooh ho ho you look mad," he laughed.

She was drowning in the hot red fiery pits of fury that was her emotions. Sanageyama had struck the iron hot and set a blaze inside her, leaving her aura out of control. Her clenched fist struck the ground with such force that the cement cracked making him lose his balance. He fell on his rear with a thud. "Fuck." he groaned. Before he could stand he felt her ribbon slip around his feet. "Oh Shit..." he murmured as he fell backwards and his head hit the floor. Her hands gripped his ankles and he felt her breasts upon him as she climbed up his calves, holding him, using him to leverage herself. She was a mess, her cheek bruised and her body dirty but she kept moving up until her tiny frame covered him. She heaved and he didn't move once her knee lodged between his thighs, threatening to hit him in the privates. Saphire could feel the excruciating pain in her side. She knew she could pass out any moment. Blood dripped through the corner of her mouth.

She looked up at him gazing at him with warmth in her eyes as he watched back curiously wondering what she was doing. After what seemed like eternity she had made her way up to meet his face. Completely atop him she brought her shaking hands to his cheek. Tears threatening to fall she squeezed her eyes shut before looking at him straight.

"Uzu..." her voice soft as a bell she made him shiver with desire. She could feel him become aroused beneath her, "I..." she gulped, "I love you..." she gasped, "You... You win..." her lips connected with his as the crowd fell silent. His face flushed pink as she kissed him, he could feel the blood on her lips, almost branding him. She held there and time stood still as she struggled to breathe and keep the kiss, pouring the pain, passion and love she felt for him into their embrace.

Her body shuddered as she pulled away. Uzu couldn't help but stare as she blinked, her eyes closing before she collapsed atop him. She was still, she was barely breathing. "Saphire..." he said, "Saphire get up..." The crowd was standing.

"Saphire!" Mako cried out leaning so far she almost fell over.

"Someone get an ambulance!" came from the audience.

Uzu was afraid to move her. He blinked in disbelief as the love of his life lay atop him lifeless. His hand went up and stroked her hair, "Everything will be okay... Just hold on," he didn't hear his voice crack, "It will be fine. I'm so sorry please don't die."

He couldn't hear the sirens he was there with her, only her, her heart beat so faint he couldn't feel it against him. His own was pounding, adrenaline pumping to increase his desire to save her. He had to keep himself in check because he knew any sudden movement would be detrimental. "Fuck..." he thought, angry at himself for allowing her to suffer such a fatal blow.

The warmth of her left him as the paramedics lifted her onto a stretcher. His uniform jacket fell from her shoulders as they pulled her off, landing beside him. He looked at his T-shirt and white slacks. He was covered in blood, her blood. His hand went to his lips and he touched the wetness there, the crimson liquid of her life had stained him, branded him as her own. She had said he had won but had he really? Had the power shift gone to her in that moment where she kissed him and marked him with the searing blaze of her blood?

"Sanageyama," Gamagori was the first of the Devas on scene, "Get up..." his hand out he helped the younger male up. "They've already deduced she has several broken ribs and she punctured her lung. She's critical now so if you want to go home."

"No!" Uzu shook his head, "I'm going with her." he ran towards the ambulance. "She's my girlfriend." he said, "I go with her."

People were murmuring in the crowd, "That was so short. I can't believe Tazama fell so quickly."

"Maybe Lady Satsuki set it up so she loses again. I don't think she'd want to humiliate her own general like that."

"Leave it to Satsuki to control everything at this school."

Sanageyama clenched his fists. If Satsuki had done something then he couldn't protest but for now, he had to be at her side. He had to make sure she was safe. After all she had admitted her love and given herself to him. The agreement was they be together. This was the first step to showing her was truly in love with her. He slid inside the ambulance, sitting on the bench beside her head as she lay struggling to breathe. They placed a mask on her face to give her oxygen but her face still showed her pain.

"Its okay my love," his hand went to her forehead, "Everything will be fine."

Uzu grabbed her hand and held her as she was taken to the school infirmary. Under Satsuki's orders Saphire was given attention twenty four seven, with doctors ordered to look at her status every half hour and nurses at her bedside at every moment. Uzu had been forced to stay out in the waiting area while they brought her to surgery. As he finally joined her in intensive care he remembered watching from the windows in the auditorium as they operated on her.

She was a mess, her body black and blue and the broken rib poking through her skin. Her chest exposed he could see how they cut her open and began to suction the blood that had swelled up in her abdomen. It seemed like the time went slow as they sutured he punctured lung and placed her broken rib back in place. In an instant she had woken with a scream that pierced his ears.

"UZU!" she had cried her eyes flying open and tears flowing from them like a burst dam, "Argh! It hurts..." she looked up at the bright light, blinded by it. She could see Sanageyama in the distance, watching, waiting for her, "Uzu..." she cried again softer, her voice hoarse. Her hand went up to reach for him. "Please save me..." her voice was pleading and desperate as she ignored the cries around her of the doctors who had panicked at her waking.

"Sedate her quickly before. She opens the stitches." her hands restrained she felt the flow of the drugs through her system. Everything felt light and her eyes rolled back as she fell back to sleep.

Uzu had witnessed every bit, felt every ounce of pull at his heart at the potential of her dying on that operating table increased. His mind couldn't take anymore, he stood and paced, keeping an eye on her as they sewed up her body.

The images of the operating room embossed on his eyelids as the steel coloured hues looked upon her. She was restless, her eyebrows scrunched as she struggled with inner demons of her mind. He wondered what thoughts she had, what nightmares plagued her so much. No matter how much he had read about her and her life and how little she had told him he would never understand her terrors and the horrors she had seen and experienced.

"Fuck!" his fist clenched into a ball, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you fall like that. " he realized the kick to the chest probably was what caused her ribs to break, "I'm so stupid." he moved over to her and kneeled at her bed almost praying, willing to do anything to see her eyes open.

"I'll make it all up to you," he promised, "I won't make you cry or worry or fret for a single day going forward. I'll take care of you and give you anything you need. I swear you'll be the happiest woman on earth and you'll never want for anything." taking her tiny hand in his he brought it to his lips kissing it, sealing his vow. "My darling Saphire."

She was groggy, everything felt so far away, even the voice that kept piercing her senses felt like it was coming from a distance. The voice was annoying her, speaking to her as if she actually cared for his prescience. "Sanageyama get out of my head," she tried to yell out to him but no voice came out, "Fuck. Leave me alone. You beat me up, haven't you done enough?"

But his words were ringing through and she heard him express his desire to ensure she had a happy life. "Such bullshit." she thought, remembering how much damage he had done to her just today. The physical pain and damage to her body was one thing. It wasn't the first time she'd gone to hospital because of him. But he'd raped her, there was no way she had given consent to sleep with him. No way she would have willingly touched him intimately because she wasn't ready. There was too much pain from the abuse she had suffered as a child that she always repressed her sexuality. She craved to be touched intimately so much that she needed to force it down before it consumed her and caused her to do something stupid. She had to or she'd have given in to him, or anyone a long time ago.

With a flutter of eyelids Saphire woke up with her body aching all over. Sanageyama was at her side, having dozed off while waiting for her.

"He loves you a lot." Lady Satsuki's voice rung in her ears and her molten gold eyes darted over to the president who paced at her bedside calmly, "You did well losing the way you did but at a cost. Your body suffered heavy damage but I know how to fix you and I will even if you don't want me to."

Saphire simply stared at the teenaged girl in her white uniform. She said nothing, but her eyes spoke in droves. The rage and pain was clear on her facial features, her expression showed disdain and distaste for the president regardless of the understanding between the two girls.

"I know you're angry with me. Subjecting you to a life of slavery and letting Sanageyama have whatever way with you," she paused to catch her breath because she knew Saphire was suffering but she could do nothing about it, "... but you know in your heart that this is what you must do." she continued her speech, standing over her like an overlord maintaining her character, "My ambition will bring forth a better future for all of us." she admitted, "And you know this, even if I haven't told you. You believed in me since we met and have followed me like a good girl. I will never be able to show my gratitude for this."

A grunt escaped the pale lips of the darker skinned female. Saphire knew and yet she hated to admit it.

"You did well... Saphire... Tazama... Live happily with Sanageyama for now. Until it's time for the next stage. But for now... Sleep, you'll be back to your old self in no time. I promise you this"

Saphire didn't know what took control of her senses but sleep suddenly over took her. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she lost consciousness once more. When she opened her eyes again she felt refreshed, rejuvenated. She rose from bed with ease. Uzu was no longer at her side. The room was dark. The twinkle of stars in the black backdrop told her it was late into the night. How long had she been asleep? The fight had occurred in the afternoon, it couldn't be the same day.

"I wanna see her I wanna see her!" a shrill voice exclaimed from the hall.

"Mako!" Saphire exclaimed calling out to her.

"Saphire!" Mako shoved through the guards at the door. Without a word she threw herself at Saphire and hugged her, "I was so worried that you'd died..."

"I won't go so easily Mako," She smiled at the brown haired girl. "Thank you for coming to see me so late."

"Saphire you've been asleep for three days." Mako explained, "People were wondering when you'd wake up and..." She stood back looking at her in surprize, "You... Look great! Like you never got into a fight. I thought you'd broken ribs and had a hole in your lung and..."

"I did..." Saphire looked down at her body, putting her slender hands out to see they were free of scars and imperfections. Her eyes looked down into her chest and she could see the scars and cuts were gone. She was as good as new with skin perfect as when she was born. "What the hell?" she exclaimed, "I don't understand. I remember the operation, I woke up during it."

"Well something must have happened. Maybe Lady Satsuki knows something. She's been apparently paying for your care since the fight was on school grounds."

With a sigh the caramel skinned teen lifted her gaze to search the room. Her brown eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Floral arrangements, teddy bears, arrangements of all sorts covering every available surface. The smell of flowers loomed in the air and inhaled it enjoying the scent, reminded of the red roses that sat in her living room.

"Uzu..." she said his name softly and slowly. "Was Sanageyama here?"

"Yep! He just stepped out a moment to take care of something but he has not left you for a moment Saphire." Mako grinned, "Since he is your boyfriend now he wouldn't leave your side for anything."

The words that came from the no star girl made her heart stop. Her caramel skin blanched, "My... Boyfriend..." the words were real. Everything that had happened had led to this truth.

"We'll yeah. You agreed to be his if you lost and you lost so you have to go out with him." Mako raised an eyebrow as she thought, "You're now officially Uzu Sanageyama's girlfriend! You're the lover of one of the four Devas!" she squealed, "Aren't you happy? You have a boyfriend who loves you."

"Loves me," Saphire scoffed, "He's the reason i'm in this place."

"But he stayed with you for three days. He never even went home." the younger girl replied, "He kept at your side and held your hand and spoke to you. He comforted you as if he wanted you to live. I don't think he ever wanted to hurt you Saphire."

"I know he spoke. I kept hearing his damn voice in my head." as she said it her caramel hands went up to brush her black and violet locks from her face. "He wouldn't shut up about his bullshit feelings and how he's going to make me happy."

"But he meant it Saphire," Mako blinked, "He's been taking care of you since the surgery. He's given you love and affection and care. He really loves you Saphire. You should really give him a chance."

Saphire sat up suddenly. There was no pain, everything was in its place. How was this possible? "Mako... can I have a mirror?"

Mako's eyes narrowed as she looked at her friend curiously, "Here!" she pulled one out of her pocket.

Saphire took the small compact and opened it with a click. As it opened like a clam Saphire gasped in shock immediately, dropping the mirror onto he lap. "The..." she stammered.

"Saphire?" Mako blinked bending and picking up the mirror, "what did you see?"

With tears in her eyes the caramel skinned woman couldn't face Mako. Her slender fingers went to the compact, picking it up and pushing it back towards her friend, "I... need to be alone." she replied, her voice flat, "I'm so sorry Mako..."

Mako's mouth opened to speak. "But Saphire..." Seeing the pain on Saphire's pain made her start to cry, "I don't want to leave you alone. You're hurt, you need hugs and to be with people who care..."

"Mako please," her voice shook as body trembled, "I don't want to get angry with you. Please. If you're my friend then let me have my space..."

Putting a straight face on the brown haired girl nodded with a grunt and turned around to leave the room.

Uzu had been out getting some air. His lover was stable and he could breathe. He was hoping she would wake tonight and they could finally talk. He made his way back to her room and saw Mako leave. "Mankanshouku?" he called.

"Sanageyama. I wouldn't go in there. I think she's angry..."

"Saphire?" he ran into the room and looked at her. She was crying on her bed. Without another thought he was at her side, taking her into his arms and comforting her, stroking her long dark hair with sections of violet between, "Babe, it's okay... please breathe relax..."

She felt his body against hers. She couldn't move. Conflicted between her love for him and her hatred for their circumstances, "Don't... touch me..." she spat slowly. He didn't move, "Sanageyama get off of me..." She could feel every ripple of muscle, every piece of flesh that touched hers, it was maddening to have him touch her. It was the fire of love and the fire of hate together waiting to explode.

"No. You're distraught and I'm here for you." he denied her gripping her tighter and connecting his lips with her cheek.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" using all her strength she flipped him over on to the bed and straddled him her hands at his throat, "Look at what you did to me! How am I unscathed after three days! What did you let Satsuki do to me? What kind of freakish shit is going on here!"

Uzu felt the the air trapped in his lungs. He opened his mouth to speak and squeaked, "I..." he couldn't speak and his grey eyes looked at her with such sadness that she couldn't help but melt. But the fury behind her glare was powerful making her grip around him tighten.

"You keep fucking with me and my head Uzu Sanageyama... I'm tired of it."

She watched him struggle all while blinking until his eyes rolled back. It was then she finally pulled off. Terrified the caramel skinned teenager sunk of the bed to the floor in tears.

Uzu rose with a sputter and cough but didn't waste any time sliding down beside her. "I... I don't know what they did, Lady Satsuki wouldn't tell me anything and told me to be grateful you're better. But Saphire please believe me. We're supposed to be a couple now. Have faith that I want you to be happy."

Saphire had to keep herself from jumping atop him and strangling him once more. "We're... a couple..." she release a sigh from her pink lips, "You are my boyfriend. . ."

"That was the deal..." he replied taking her into his arms and kissing the top of her head, "When you're home we'll have our first date. I have plans for you. Everything will be perfect." she couldn't look at him as he spoke, frustrated at being caught in the worst cage possible. He'd never let her go, not willingly. He would keep her at his side and her life would be forfeit. This was torture she didn't want to endure but had was forced to.

She groaned and trembled as he lifted her and put her back to bed, "Sanageyama..." she spoke quietly.

"Yes Saphire?" he looked down at her as he tucked her beneath the sheets.

"Let's never fight like this again..."

"Never."

Saphire's eyes closed as her adrenaline left her body and weariness took its toll on her already battered body.. She couldn't help but fall back into her nightmares as Uzu stood beside her, keeping watch on her rest, hoping that her exhaustion would keep her resting until she was fully ready to go home.


End file.
